Demo tape
by Sandara
Summary: Fase 3. Two-shoots de como Murdoc "convenció" a 2D de ayudarlo con Plastic Beach. Una pequeña idea de se fueron creando las canciones de este album, en especial "to binge" que siempre me ha parecido especial. Puede tomarse como un 2doc
1. Side A

**Side A:**

Se podía decir que luego de 6 meses había encontrado cierta estabilidad en su vida. Un departamento pequeño lejos de Inglaterra, una ventana que daba a Beirut central district, una dosis moderada de analgésicos, casi nada de nicotina. Si, se podía decir que por vez primera en casi 12 años Stuart Pot estaba llevando una vida saludable y promedio.  
Luego de la grabación del "Feel good inc." la convivencia con todos se había vuelto tensa y lejana. Más compañeros de trabajo y menos una banda como solían ser. Era esperable después de tantos años.

En lo personal, le faltaban ganas para levantarse cada mañana, le sobraban horas del día a pesar de estar siempre ocupado. Más sueño tenía y menos lograba conciliarlo. Seguir con atención las indicaciones de Noodle para Demon Days agotaba todas sus energías pero pasaba las noches en vela mirando el techo. Russel parecía cada vez más ido en sus propios pensamientos, desequilibrado desde lo de Dell. ¿Noodle? demasiado ocupada tomando el álbum en sus manos, convertida en una adolescente carismática y creativa…  
Pero no era su relación con Noodle ni con Russ lo que había terminado por saturarlo. Stuart nunca había tenido problemas con el baterista ni mucho menos con la pequeña guitarrista. No… sus problemas eran con otro.

 _Murdoc._

La última vez le había tirado un diente (otro más si era posible), le había dormido y, por mucho que sonase descabellado, estaba convencido de que la cicatriz que tenía en un costado era obra de alguna operación improvisada del bajista. Había tardado meses en recuperarse de ello, sintiendo que había envejecido al menos 10 años. Pero se había ido, había dejado Kong y abandonado de una maldita vez todo lo que tuviese que ver con Gorillaz.

Le pesaba un poco, pero el cerebro del chico cockney dejaba poco espacio para arrepentimientos y grandes análisis. Extrañaba mejores días pero no sentía el vacío de haber perdido un proyecto millonario, menos aún la pérdida de la fama. Tal vez era culpa de los múltiples accidentes automovilísticos y golpes en la cabeza, pero Stuart había terminado por ser un hombre bastante simple y conformista, vivía con una ligereza de espíritu propia de quien ignora mucho. Sentía, a veces, en el fondo de su cabeza que algo se le estaba escapando, algo similar a una amalgama entre una opresión en el pecho y un nudo de ansiedad cuando pensaba en las circunstancias en que se había separado, en el posible destino de sus dos amigos después la horrible grabación de "El mañana". A veces también se preguntaba que sería del bajista; pero solía distraerse una vez que su rango de 5 minutos de atención se acababa.

No tenía muy claro que quería hacer con el resto de su vida. Seguir componiendo por su cuenta no se le había cruzado por la cabeza a pesar de que en su tiempo libre solía tararear canciones que salían en su cerebro como maleza. Incontrolables y perennes. No había vuelto a tocar ningún teclado, el suyo estaba en una esquina acumulando polvo desde que se había mudado al piso de grandes ventanales.  
La vida hubiese seguido aquella tediosa y lenta realidad de no haber perdido sus llaves un miércoles por la tarde. Pensaba salir a Waterrside park a comer a un nuevo restaurant vegetariano que había visto en internet. Había echado la billetera en los bolsillos de la chaqueta pero al buscar las llaves no las encontró por ninguna parte.

Perder esos únicos 5 minutos en rebuscar las llaves en un pantalón usado fue el por qué logró ser pillado por el timbre al sonar dos veces. Con aún la sensación triunfal de haber encontrado el objeto desaparecido, 2D caminó hacia la puerta curioso, apretando las llaves en su mano. No recibía visitas, casi ninguna más que su madre en contadas ocasiones y siempre solía avisar. Viajar a Beirut desde Inglaterra no era cosa que se hiciese un miércoles por la tarde sin ninguna razón. Miró por la ventana viendo un auto estacionado en la calle de enfrente; reconoció el modelo vagamente, era un chevy camaro. Se detuvo confundido, mirando por la ventana atentamente el auto. Nunca había visto uno de esos en el barrio. El timbre volvió a sonar más insistentemente haciéndolo despertar de su pequeño lapsus de atención.

"¡ya voy! " exclamó trotando hacia la puerta y abriéndola de par en par.

Estaba cambiado, increíblemente cambiado, pero aun así lo reconoció en el momento en que abrió la puerta. Sintió el intenso aroma a tabaco barato, ron y esa horrible after-shave que olía como a pino para auto. Murdoc Niccals le miró con las manos metidas en los bolsillos, aplastando el cigarrillo con sus tacos cubanos en cuanto notó que el otro lo reconocía pero no parecía demasiado feliz con verlo otra vez.

"No tienes por qué contener la felicidad que sientes de verme, mate…"masculló el bajista con una media sonrisa en los labios, cambiando el peso de un pie al otro aún parado frente a él. Stuart no supo cómo reaccionar y se quedó ahí intentando conectar lo suficientemente rápido sus 2 neuronas para poder decir algo "Es bueno verte, D…" interrumpió Murdoc cuando el cerebro del vocalista por fin había logrado que abriese la boca para hablar. Volvió a cerrarla teniendo que repensar lo que iba a decir.

"Te'es terrible, Murdoc..." respondió 2D con cierto recelo mirándolo de pies a cabeza. Su piel parecía más grisácea que de costumbre, no… grisácea no, simplemente verdosa, bastante bronceada; quizás era eso lo que la hacía verde. Estaba más delgado pero no de buena manera, sino más bien rallando en lo decrepito. Parecía que al fin los años de juerga le estaban cobrando factura.

"¿Qué dices? Estoy de maravilla…"dijo entornando los ojos pasando su desagradablemente larga la lengua sobre sus labios partidos "… está congelando aquí afuera. ¿Qué tal si dejas entrar al pobre Mudsi antes que se congele en la calle?... "masculló con voz ronca apretándose dentro de la chaqueta, sacando otro cigarrillo. 2D se iba a hacer a un lado para dejarlo pasar cuando un pensamiento coherente salto en su cabeza. Recordaba lo que había ocurrido la última vez. No iba a confiar ciegamente en Murdoc otra vez. Frunció el ceño sin moverse.

"¿Qué 'ces aquí?" dijo con una insolencia impensada para el Stuart de hace dos años atrás.

"Oh, vamos… sólo quiero charlar contigo, D" dijo suspirando largo, mirándole al rostro "… sólo charlar. Con las mejores intenciones…"sacó las manos de sus bolsillos mostrándolas en el aire como signo de buena fe.

2D dudó. Sabía que era una pésima idea dejarlo entrar. Ese hombre podía acabar con toda la tranquilidad y el tedio que había tenido, dar vuelta su vida apacible y volverla una locura. Tal vez fue justamente por eso que 2D se hizo a un lado liberando la entrada a su departamento.

"¿quire's algo?" preguntó dejándolo pasar a la sala, sacándose la chaqueta y desistiendo de salir esa tarde.

"Un buen trago de ron para calentar el cuerpo no me vendría mal… "dijo frotando sus manos mirando el departamento con ojos atentos, como evaluando el valor y como podía desvalijar todo en partes. Es difícil eliminar los malos hábitos. Cuando se topó con el rostro arisco de Stuart, gruñó suavemente " Un té estaría bien…"

"Vale… "titubeó entrando a la cocina para encender el hervidor y sacar dos tazas. Murdoc paseo por la sala mirando todo con atención, fijándose en el teclado abandonado en una esquina.

"… ¿no es eso triste?... abandonando a tu amigo así a morir" 2D escuchó a Murdoc desde la cocina frunciendo el ceño. Se asomó por la puerta para recalcarle que no podía echarle nada en cara si él había sido quien lo había golpeado, robado sus órganos y demás "… me refiero al teclado, 2D" dijo entornando los ojos, señalando el viejo Casio con un dedo mientras quemaba el resto del cigarrillo. Stuart pestañeó un poco y volvió a meter la cabeza dentro de la cocina.

"Oh, si… no teng' mucho tiemp' ahora mismo" dijo distraído, sin darse cuenta de lo absurda que sonaba realmente aquella mentira. Pasaba la mitad del día mirando las telarañas del techo y otro tanto jugando solitario. El bajista se había tirado en el sillón de dos cuerpos. Le pasó la taza sentándose frente a él.

"Muy bien… "exclamó aclarándose la garganta Murdoc. Tomó la taza en su mano cogiendo una de las galletas del plato. Le dio una mordida bebiendo un trago con lentitud. El silencio llenaba el pequeño departamento mientras terminaba la galleta y bebía té, Stuart lo imitaba con la atención fija en el curioso atuendo del bajista. Niccals tosió "Estupendo… dejemos de lado esta maravillosa representación de la hora del té inglés por un minuto, ¿te parece, faceache?... vengo por algo concreto" expuso el hombre echándose hacia adelante, apoyando sus codos en sus rodillas y hundiéndose en sus hombros.

2D sonrió, por alguna razón se sentía mucho más cómodo con ese sobrenombre que todos los anteriores. Ese era el Murdoc que conocía, por mucho que estuviese vestido como el capitán Haddock de Tintín… y a ese Murdoc le podía predecir mejor.  
Murdoc sacó de su bolsillo lo que parecía ser un casete. 2D enarcó una ceja "… El mundo necesita de vuelta a la mejor banda del universo y… "dudó un momento como si sopesase las alternativas a regañadientes "Y aunque me pese, no es fácil cambiar a tu vocalista… así que… ¿Qué te parece? Tu y yo, mate, ¡traemos de vuelta a Gorillaz!" finalizó echándose hacia atrás con una sonrisa complacida y una risa segura.

"No, Murdoc…" respondió el de pelo azul con una convicción tan extraña que el bajista falló en registrar lo que había dicho.

"¿uh? Repíteme eso…"

"Dije que no… no me interesa volver a Gorillaz" dijo Stuart rascándose la barbilla con gesto ausente, pestañeando sobre esos ojos vacíos. Murdoc tardó un minuto en recuperarse de la sorpresa, en sus posibilidades no existía la opción de que el otro se negara.

"Vamos, dullard… ¡esta es nuestra banda! ¡El regreso triunfal de Gorillaz! … conciertos por todo el mundo, un Grammy, volver a colocar nuestro nombre en el top 10 del billboard" insistió gesticulando con las manos. 2D se removió incomodo en el sillón, alcanzando los cigarrillos que guardaba en su chaqueta. Prendió uno y se mordió el labio nervioso, sin mirarlo.

"De verdad lo siento, Muds pero… yo... yo... uh... no quiero… uh… volve'acer eso" Le miró con atemorizada firmeza, preparándose mentalmente para una golpiza "¿Qué dijeron lo'tros chicos?" balbuceó rápido para desviar el tema. El hedonista gruñó echándose hacia atrás en el sillón sorbiendo el té lentamente, metiendo mucho ruido.

"Vine a verte a ti primero, D…" rumió manteniendo ese murmullo preocupante que hacia cuando estaba enojado, como si gruñese en el fondo de su garganta.

"¡oh!… bueno- Pot se arrepintió un poco de no haber sacado esa botella de ron que le había pedido al entrar. Rascándose el cuello nervioso movió sus largos dedos sobre sus rodillas. Cayó un largo silencio entre ellos que al menor le olía a peligro. Murdoc dejó la taza vacía sobre el plato y encendió un cigarrillo cruzando la otra pierna

"Esta es la cosa Stuart… -habló por fin el otro, con franqueza- … no puedo hacer esto sin ti" Mierda. Conocía a Murdoc desde hacía 20 años y eso era algo que nunca le había dicho. Quedo descolocado rascándose la mejilla como un idiota "… no te digo que aceptes enseguida. Entiendo que tú y yo… bueno… ahm, tuvimos un mal entendido la última vez que..."

"¡Te robaste mi maldito hígado!" exclamó el peliazul interrumpiéndolo. Murdoc tosió gruñendo suavemente antes de continuar con su discurso, mirándolo de manera poco amigalbe.

"Como decía… piénsalo ¿sí?" Estiró su mano y tomando el casete sobre la mesa lo deslizó más cerca del hombre "y bueno…" se aclaró la garganta y se puso de pie sacudiendo su ropa sacando otro cigarrillo "fue bueno verte, faceache…"

"No sé si puedo volver a hacer todo esto'tra vez…" dijo 2D sin levantarse del sillón, mirándolo de reojo mientras jugueteaba nervioso con sus dedos. Hasta esa frase resonaba con una melodia pensó Murdoc sintiendo que aquello solo le amargaba. 2D Suspiró "… si tú y los chicos quieren seguir… a mí... a mí me parece bien, Muds... y es que… yo..."

"¡Oh, cállate ya!…" exclamó el bajista con sus arrebatos tan propios haciendo saltar a 2D en su silla, mirándolo con gigantescos ojos vacíos"… Gorillaz no puede existir sin tu estúpida presencia dullard… me encantaría poder hacerlo yo pero lamentablemente todas las chicas van detrás de tu estúpido trasero y tu voz de falsete está demasiado pegada a las canciones como para cambiarte por otro chico bonito" gruñó pasándose las manos por el cabello, mirándolos con sus ojos que ya no eran discombinantes. Tiró la colilla dentro de la taza de té"… si quieres fingir que puede llevar una aburrida vida normal es cosa tuya 2D… pero ni tu ni yo, ni Russ ni ninguno es normal…" se rió de manera perniciosa antes de caminar a la puerta.

Se fue sin decir nada más dejando a 2D sin entender nada. Pasó dos días sin salir mucho de su hogar, sin mover tampoco nada de lo que había dejado sobre la mesa no por alguna razón real, simplemente por olvido. Se quedaba mirando por el gran ventanal la calle vacía. Recién el viernes de esa semana, cuando ya no tenía ropa usable que ponerse se dedicó a limpiar la casa, hallando los restos de aquella extraña visita sobre la mesa del salón.

"Uh… asco" dijo en voz baja viendo las colillas apagadas dentro de la taza de té vieja. Levantó el desorden distraído hasta que el ruido de la cinta golpeando parqué del piso le llamó la atención. La levantó con curiosidad recordando la última vez que había recibido una cosa así de Murdoc. Tenía escrito en la etiqueta pink stink fish… que porquería de nombre.

Dudo un momento en que hacer con ella. Francamente lo mejor hubiese sido simplemente romperla y dar el asunto por olvidado, pero la curiosidad siempre había picado demasiado a 2D. Pegar su oreja al piso o mirar por la ventana era sólo parte de eso. Olvidándose de las tazas que estaba levantando y de la lavadora a medio llenar se acercó al equipo de música.

"Una cinta… vaya vejete…" se dijo a si mismo colocándola en su lugar. Era un suerte que su equipo de música aún tuviese casetera. Se desarmó en el sillón pesadamente prendiendo un cigarrillo de los que había vuelto a fumar con avidez. La cinta comenzó a correr.

 _"ugh ¿está grabado? Seh… ¡si! Si… uhh"_ 2D se rió, Murdoc sonaba absolutamente idiota cuando no estaba hablándole a nadie en específico. Lo mismo pasaba cuando hacía programas de radio. Se hizo un pequeño silencio y luego se escuchó un suave rasgueó sobre las cuerdas del bajo. 2D prestó atención… hace mucho que no escuchaba a Murdoc tocar… menos componer. Demon days era casi todo de Noodle _"Esta canción se llama… si, si… Pink stink fish… o… mejor… The house on the hill of the pink stink fish…"_ Stuart entornó los ojos (¿era eso posible?) poniéndose de pie para detener la cinta. Caminó torpemente hacia el equipo cuando volvió a escuchar el bajo.

Esta vez se detuvo antes de llegar al mueble. _"Pirate jet… It's all good news now…"_ si tiempo había pasado de escuchar aquel bajo, más había pasado desde que había escuchado cantar a Murdoc de verdad. Era una voz derechamente horrenda, ronca por el cigarrillo y sin mucha entonación. Aun así, no la detuvo si no que escuchó con más atención. A la canción le faltaba algo de arreglo pero era buena, incluso cuando la cantaba Murdoc. Rebuscó en sus bolsillos el paquete de cigarrillos colocando uno en el agujero entre sus dientes, encendiéndolo distraído con el que acababa de terminar.

Las siguientes dos canciones era un tema acústico orquestado que hizo sonreír a 2D imaginando como debió haber peleado Murdoc con las consolas de sonido y el sintetizador que nunca había sido muy de su agrado. La otra era sólo la intro de una canción que incluía un bajo alterado con la pedalera y una guitarra eléctrica limpia, 2D se sintió a si mismo seguir el ritmo con un pie sobre el piso.

 _"It's a Casio on a plastic beach…"_ cantó Murdoc de repente cuando la intro ya había acabado. El hombre que escuchaba repitió la frase suavemente levantándose la punta de la nariz con un dedo para pensar, sacando bobamente la punta de la lengua.

Se hizo silencio súbitamente haciendo a Stuart despertar con el chasqueó de la cinta al acabar. La concentración le había durado todos los 20 minutos de cinta y ni siquiera había notado que el cigarro se le había consumido entre los dedos, cayendo la ceniza prendida sobre el zapato y agujereándole las viejas Chuck Taylor.

"¡Mierda! …"exclamó sacudiéndo sus anormalmente largas piernas y pegando un salto torpe "uhh…" rezongó peinándose hacia atrás "tal vez…" dijo en voz alta caminando al viejo Casio, conectándole y dando corriente para apretar suavemente las teclas. Sonrió amplio mientras sus dedos se despabilaban probando un par de acordes, una melodía simple para luego pasar a una más rápida.

 _"It's all good news now… because we let the tubs running for a houndred years…"_ cantó descubriendo con rapidez los acordes, incluso colocando un par de melodías entremedio. Se detuvo de súbito "No, no… hablamos de'sto ya" se dijo golpeándose la frente con el puño "No otra'ez" se regañó a sí mismo apagando el instrumento y alejándose rápido.  
Se acercó a la casetera y arrancó la cinta para tirarla al basurero, pero mirándola dudó un momento. Finalmente se la metió en el bolsillo trasero del pantalón suspirando largamente.  
Stuart se acercó a la ventana una vez más mirando a través de esta, ajustándose la gorra que llevaba puesta. Súbitamente recordó cuando había sido la otra vez que Murdoc le había dado un casete.

Acababa de despertar del segundo choque, encontrándose con que sus dos ojos se habían hundido tan adentro de su cráneo que ni siquiera se veían, con que su dentadura ya bastante irregular ahora carecía de las dos piezas frontales. Se había encontrado cara a cara con un hombre que le miraba sentado en el parachoques de su auto, sangrando de una ceja con una sonrisa perversa. Sentados en la berma de la calle en el estacionamiento de Nottingham, compartiendo el mismo cigarrillo con confusión, el hombre de quien no sabía su nombre lo invitó a su piso. Aceptó. Stuart tocó un poco en el teclado aún sin saber muy bien donde estaba o que estaba pasando, el reflejo de su rostro en el vidrio oscurecido le asustó. "Tú ya no eres una persona normal Stu… nunca más lo serás" le había pasado una cinta firmemente antes de dejarlo en el centro, cerca de un hospital "… te quiero como el rostro y tecladista de la mejor banda del mundo… piénsalo, 2D"

"¿2D?" preguntó con voz ronca por la falta de uso.

"Two-dents…" rio señalando las cuencas oscurecidas del menor Había sido la primera vez que lo había llamado así. Miró la cinta en su mano algo ido. En ese entonces no tenía empleo, no tenía ojos y le costaba más que nunca concentrarse en las cosas… realmente se sentía desorientado y alienado de todo. Había escuchado la cinta en su cuarto vació con la misma sensación que tenía ahora ¿se podía llevar una vida normal cuando ya no se era normal? Había llamado a Murdoc dos días luego para aceptar su propuesta. 

Ahora, mirando por la ventana, se encontraba en una situación parecida, intentando llevar una vida normal sin poder lograrlo, alienándose del exterior en una rutina. Ya no podía pretender volver a ser Stuart Pot, entre más tiempo había pasado más se había convertido en 2D, el vocalista y rostro de Gorillaz. Sonrió débilmente. Aceptaría y ayudaría a Murdoc. No por el bajista, sino por Gorillaz.

Fue entonces que el olor a cloroformo le golpeó la nariz. Estrelló su frente contra el vidrio trisándolo.


	2. Side B

**Side B:**

Despertó sintiendo el olor encerrado de su propia respiración mezclándose al cancerígeno olor de plástico recalentado. El calor asfixiante le hacía sudar, pegándole la ropa al cuerpo. La jaqueca le golpeaba la sien derecha. Confundido, sólo pensaba que era una situación putamente jodida en la que se había metido. Pero… ¿Cómo se había metido en esto en primer lugar? No recordaba

"¿Dónde…?" masculló sintiendo las dimensiones de su encierro, forzando con una patada la maleta hasta abrirla. El sol le pegó en los ojos cegándolo de momento. Colocando su mano como visera, intentó reconocer el paisaje "¿Qué…?" balbució ahogado al notar que no se encontraba en ningún lugar que conociese. Sentía el aroma y la brisa del mar en alguna parte, pero al rodar fuera de la maleta en la que estaba atrapado, solo se encontró con trozos de plástico pintados de rosa, asoleándose por el fuerte sol del mediodía. ¿Era otra pesadilla inducida por los opioides? No, ni siquiera él soñaría algo tan extraño. Era un pésimo viaje, peor que el de los hongos.

Llegó a sus oídos el sonido del plástico quebrándose bajo el peso de unas botas, el chillar de un par de gaviotas y finalmente el aroma del tabaco quemándose.

"¿Tuviste una buena siesta, faceache?" medio rio Murdoc agachándose a ver al asustado y confundido británico. Era la única manera en que quedaban a la misma altura.

"¿Dond'stoy?!" exclamó retrayéndose lejos del océano. Nunca le había gustado mucho el mar. El asqueroso mar británico solo servía para navegar, demasiado helado para bañarse en él.

"¡Nemo point! Mi propio paraíso fiscal en medio del pacífico… ¿no es una maravilla? Y tu luchando contra la polución del mar, el calentamiento global y esas cosas" Murdoc le tendió la mano, y sin saber porque, Stuart la tomó para levantarse "Bienvenido a Plastic Beach, 2D"

Plastic Beach era esencialmente eso. Un enorme pedazo de plástico formado por desperdicios arrojados al mar que, de alguna manera, se habían apelmazado en el medio del pacífico. Murdoc lo había comprado por una cifra ridícula - ¿Quién iba siquiera a querer un pedazo de "tierra" que ni siquiera era cultivable? - y había instalado ahí su nuevo hogar. Stuart tenía que admitir que, comparativamente a la winnebago, era ciertamente una mejora en las condiciones habitacionales del bajista. La isla estaba poblada, aparte de bajista, por extraños empleados y gente de servicio que ignoraban los pedidos de ayuda del chico o artistas que, como él, no sabían cómo habían llegado ahí

Así había comenzado su estadía en Plastic Beach.

La primera semana fue la más difícil; despertaba mirando el vacío azul del mar y, recortada en el fondo, la silueta de la maldita ballena blanca. Su primer encuentro con la versión robótica de su guitarrista lo había llevado casi a un ataque de pánico, saliendo a la carrera por la playa, arrojándose al mar intentando nadar de vuelta a Inglaterra como diese lugar. Había terminado por casi ahogarse entre las olas antes de que Murdoc lo rescatara - otra vez - del agua y lo arrojara a la que sería su habitación (o celda en realidad), gritándole que si no dejaba de llorar la ballena ciertamente se lo comería "cazan escuchando el sonido de sus presas, ¿sabes?" Murdoc era un gran hijo de puta. De noche, el canto de la ballena le mantenía despierto.

Intentó escapar más veces de las que podía contar, intentando reclutar a cuanta persona se le cruzaba por delante, peleó con Murdoc a golpes perdiendo cada vez, incluso intentó pedirle a la robot que le ayudara hablándole como le hablaba a Noodle pero fue en vano. Finalmente, su mayor acto de rebeldía fue negarse completamente a ayudar al bajista con cualquier cosa que tuviese que ver con producir música. Ni un acorde, ni una letra, nada.

Pasaba el día metido en su cuarto, cubriéndose la cara con la almohada o con una estúpida máscara que encontró entre las porquerías que Murdoc guardaba ahí. Asumía que probablemente antes había usado esa habitación como depósito y, en un intento de no volverse loco, comenzó a ordenar todo, apropiándose un poco de ese espacio en que estaba encerrado.

Pasó esa semana casi completamente solo, hasta que finalmente sintió el pestillo descorrerse de la puerta y al bajista entrar a la habitación. Pensó en arrojarle algún objeto lo bastante grande como para dejarlo inconsciente pero ya ni siquiera tenía ganas de levantarse, tampoco le serviría de mucho si no podía acercarse al agua. Murdoc admiró el orden de la habitación, no estaba mal para un tipo al que le debía quedar un 20% de cerebro funcional. Tosió suavemente para llamar la atención del otro.

"¿Hasta cuándo pretendes pórtate como un maldito niñato 2D?" le estaba dando la espalda así que no podía verlo, pero asumía que estaba apoyado en la pared opuesta a su cama "… eventualmente tienes que salir"

"Déjame ir a casa. Entonces saldré, hijo de puta…" le insultó de vuelta. Murdoc arrugó la nariz y apretó los puños. Las semanas no habían logrado eliminar la insolencia del condenado retrasado. Respiró profundo intentando calmarse. Era evidente que la violencia no estaba funcionando.

"Eso no va a pasar hasta que no pongas tu vacía cabeza a componer música, mate…" intentó razonar con él "¿Es tan difícil hacer lo que te pido?... yo creo que estoy siendo muy razonable…"

Toda la respuesta que recibió fue el dedo medio de 2D apuntado en su dirección. Salió azotando la puerta y corriendo el pestillo. Si se quería podrir allá abajo, adelante. De seguro podía hacer el álbum solo. No lo necesitaba.

Había días buenos y días malos. Ese ciertamente había sido un día malo. En otros solo discutían y terminaban golpeándose, con 2D siempre teniendo las de perder. A veces intentaba razonar con Murdoc para que le dejara ir a casa; pero no tenía sentido siquiera intentarlo, solo generaba más ira de parte del bajista y 2D presentía que la cantidad de alcohol que Murdoc bebía había aumentado drásticamente desde que estaba en esa isla. Por otro lado, siempre había sido un alcohólico medianamente funcional pero incluso para los estándares de un Niccals estaba bebiendo demasiado. No quería admitirlo, pero ese lado de Murdoc le generaba pavor, miedo que ni la rabia que le tenía le daba la fuerza para enfrentarlo en ese estado. Le tiritaban las rodillas cuando escuchaba una botella quebrarse contra las paredes, típica señal de un descontrol inducido por ron.

Aunque pocos, también había días buenos. A veces se despertaba con el olor del pan tostado y huevos fritos, con la compuerta de su habitación abierta. Se acercaba la cocina para encontrarse con Murdoc tomando un desayuno inglés completo, sorbiendo el té y leyendo un Daily Mail atrasado por 3 semanas. Entonces 2D se sentaba frente a él y lograban mantener una conversación más o menos civilizada. Reían y se contaban lo que habían hecho en el tiempo que no se habían visto. A 2D siempre le había gustado escuchar las historias de Murdoc. Cuántas de ellas eran reales era difícil saber, pero aun así disfrutaba como un niño imaginando la osada escapada del bajista a bordo de un barco, huyendo de piratas contrabandistas de armas. Por su lado, Murdoc incluso parecía fingir interés en lo que el otro le contaba.

Claro, 2D no llegaba a sospechar que gran parte de las buenas intenciones del otro inglés eran engañosas, él solo agradecía que su plato tuviese doble ración de huevos en vez de cualquier producto derivado de la carne. También agradecía que le pasase suficiente cantidad de analgésicos para mantener la jaqueca controlada, sin sospechar que más que una buena acción era otra manera de mantenerlo controlado.

De un modo u otro, poco a poco empezó a ceder en su relación con el otro, no era capaz de mantenerse enojado por mucho tiempo y la falta de compañía humana los forzaba a estar uno junto al otro. La hostilidad entre ellos solo parecía resurgir cuando el tema de componer música salía a flote, cuando la robot se le acercaba mucho o cuando Murdoc estaba muy borracho… que era bastante seguido.

Llevaba todo un jodido mes en ese Alcatraz de plástico cuando, mientras ambos tomaban té en la cocina, oyeron por la radio que un tifón se acercaba.

"Eso es com' una tormenta… ¿verdad?" preguntó 2D colocando mantequilla sobre su scone, mirando a Murdoc que se había parado para mirar a través de la ventana. Parecía un día cualquiera, caluroso y embotado como todos los anteriores. Murdoc arrugo la nariz, frunciendo el ceño y arrojando la colilla al lavaplatos.

"Vete a tu cuarto…"

"¿Ah?... ¿por qué?" preguntó el otro ladeando la cabeza tontamente, no había terminado de comer. Bastó con que el bajista le mirara furioso y levantara una mano para que el pobre peliazul saltara, corriendo apurado escaleras abajo hasta su habitación.

Bajo el agua, en la prisión subacuática de Stuart, no se escuchaba ni se sentían los furiosos vientos que azotaban la isla, arrojando ramas y basura contra los ventanales. 2D tenía puesto sus audífonos, jugando silenciosamente con una melódica que había encontrado entre a basura hacia unos días, cuando un estrépito le hizo levantar la cabeza. Algo había pasado en los pisos superiores. Se quitó los audífonos y se puso de pie sobre la cama para intentar escuchar que pasaba a través del techo. Podía oír vagamente a Murdoc gritando y luego un par de pies rápidamente corriendo escaleras abajo. Con apuro se volvió a tumbar sobre su cama colocándose los audífonos, escondiendo la melódica. La puerta se abrió y el bajista entró chorreando agua, con el cabello revuelto y lleno de hojas.

"¡No se supone que haya tifones en esta parte del pacífico!" exclamó exasperado el bajista, apoyándose contra la puerta y deslizándose hasta el suelo. 2D se le acercó curioso, acuclillándose para quedar a su altura.

"¿Ocurrió algo, Muds?" le dijo, sacándole una hoja del cabello.

"¡¿Qué crees que ocurrió idiota?! …" exclamó exaltado alejándole las manos "la tormenta arrojó una maldita palmera a través del ventanal de biblioteca, directamente hasta mi cuarto! … un desastre, un jodido desastre… eso ocurrió" gruñó el mayor estrujando su jersey. Las luces bajaron súbitamente y titilaron, evidentemente el voltaje oscilaba.

"Se va a cortar la luz" dijo 2D mirando el techo con la boca abierta

"Brillante deducción, faceache…" masculló Murdoc rascándose el mentón y suspirando largo cuando la luz finalmente se cortó del todo. 2D demoró un par de intentos en finalmente encender su encendedor, mirando la cara de Murdoc en la oscuridad.

"Deberíamos ir a buscar velas, Murdoc… está muy oscuro"

"¡Oh claro! ¿cómo no se me ocurrió antes? - se burló irónico- Hay una maldita palmera a la mitad de la casa, Stuart… no tiene ningún sentido buscar nada en ese desastre" Pero el otro ya se había levantado, ignorándolo, sus largas piernas pasando junto Murdoc para evaluar el daño en la superficie.

El viento agitaba el cabello de 2D, desordenándolo sobre su rostro mientras caminaba entre los escombros. Libros, vidrios y ropa repartidos por todos lados, un globo terráqueo que era levantado y arrojado al otro lado de la habitación por una fuerte ráfaga de viento. Al poco rato Murdoc apareció a su lado, gruñendo por lo bajo, tapándose los ojos de la lluvia con una mano. Un relámpago rompió el aullar del viento y al encendedor de 2D se apagó del todo.

"¡El viento es muy fuerte! ..." exclamó el peliazul recogiendo del suelo lo que parecía ser un candelabro. Murdoc había desaparecido dentro de la sala de grabación, trayendo de vuelta sobre su espalda su querido bajo.

"Sal de la orilla idiota…" exclamó indicándole con la mano que se acercara. Los pies de 2D quedaban justo al borde del boquete que la palmera había dejado en la pared y faltó solo un fuerte viento para que su delgada figura trastabillara por el borde "como no te has muerto todavía sigue siendo un misterio para mi" le ladró sobre el viento el bajista, habiéndolo cogido del cinturón justo a tiempo para evitar que callera al vacío, tirándolo de vuelta a la seguridad del piso.

"Gracias Muds…" sonrió estúpidamente el otro, los agujeros en sus dientes más notorios en su sonrisa dientona. Murdoc le dio un golpe en la nuca.

"Date prisa, recoge lo que encuentres… será mejor quedarnos abajo hasta que pase el tifón"

Recorrieron la casa revuelta recogiendo cualquier cosa que pareciese medianamente útil o de valor. 2D quiso preguntar si deberían buscar a la robot pero la idea de pasar la tormenta encerrado con Murdoc y esa fría máquina no le parecía particularmente emocionante. Por otro lado, si la parecía gracioso que el único lugar de la casa que la tormenta no había arrasado hubiese sido su pequeña guarida.

Cerrada la pesada puerta de la recámara de 2D, sólo se podía escuchar a lo lejos el viento y uno que otro golpe de algo al caerse. El vocalista había encendido todas las velas que había podido encontrar, iluminando bastante bien la habitación en una especie de rito satánico que le sentaba muy bien a Murdoc. Se quitó la camiseta mojada y miró al bajista que aún murmuraba y gruñía por lo bajo.

"No queda más que esperar, Murdoc…" dijo encogiéndose de hombros, arrojándole un jersey seco al mayor. El otro no lo agradeció, pero tampoco se lo devolvió. No tenía sentido rechazar ropa seca por muy pequeña que le quedase.

"Toda la jodida casa va a estar hecha pedazos para cuando se acabe la tormenta ¡eso si es que aún está!... sigue siendo plástico flotando a la deriva ¿sabes? Cuando amaine puede que hayamos encallado en el ártico" 2D le miró pestañeando un par de veces, echándose la camiseta a rayas sobre la cabeza.

"¿Con pingüinos y todo?"

"Los pingüinos no viven en el ártico, Dullard…" se pasó ambas manos por la cara, exasperado, yéndose a sentar sobre la cama del otro.

2D se encogió de hombros y se volvió a reír imaginando que independientemente de donde encallaran, podría escapar si eso pasaba. Imaginó la isla flotando por todo el globo hasta atracar en el puerto de Liverpool. Se sentó junto a Murdoc en el piso, apoyando su espalda contra la cama y sonriendo sacó de su cigarrera una bolsilla plástica mientras el otro seguía mascullando entre dientes. Murdoc le miró con curiosidad soltando una risa ronca al ver que el otro chico sacaba un atillo de tabaco y hierba, arreglando un porro habilidosamente.

"¿Eso has estado haciendo todo el tiempo que te he tenido aquí?" preguntó, atento a cómo los dedos largos del otro servían para algo más que tocar el teclado.

"… con algo hay qu'asar el tiempo ¿no? ¿'uires?" le respondió Stuart sonriendo, lamiendo el borde del papelillo antes de enrollarlo y cerrarlo con cuidado.

"a veces hasta tú tienes momentos brillantes, Pot"

"¡pues, gracias Muds!" dijo, todo sonrisas el vocalista, tomando el comentario como un cumplido a pesar que era todo menos eso.

Murdoc entornó los ojos y le pasó un encendedor. El menor encendió el liado y fumando un poco se lo pasó, cerrando los ojos y apoyando la nuca contra la cama antes de dejar salir el humo. La última vez que había hecho algo así sería unos 10 años atrás, cuando vivían juntos en el ridículamente pequeño departamento de Murdoc. El mayor no lo rechazó, chupó del cigarrillo, cerrando los ojos mientras 2D se levantaba. Había echado a andar una vieja tornamesa, girando varias veces la manivela y bajando la aguja sobre el vinilo. Iggy Pop llenó en silencio de la habitación.

"¿Rescataste ese LP y no fuiste capaz de traer comida?" dijo Murdoc tosiendo un poco por el humo. Miró el liado y se lo pasó a 2D "con razón no te aburrías aquí abajo…" medio río haciendo que 2D se relajara también.

"Tú tampoco tra'iste nada para comer…" le respondió

"Cuida tu actitud, 2dents…" amenazó sin real enojo el otro "salvé lo importante" dijo señalando su bajo sobre la cama para luego palmear dos botellas de ron a su lado. 2D entornó los ojos.

"Ebrios y hambrientos… suena maravilloso Murdoc ¿aye?" se desarmó a su lado, acomodando sus increíblemente largas piernas, mientras el otro abría la botella y le daba un sorbo tendiéndosela.

"Salud a eso, 2D"

Era la primera vez en toda su estancia que el otro le ofrecía algo de beber, más sobreprotector de su bebida que de cualquier otra cosa. 2D le dio un trago a la botella y arrugó los labios, el ron no era lo suyo. Murdoc se había vuelto a apoderar del porro teniendo que volver a encenderlo para quemar la hierba. En parte habían dejado de hacer eso porque Russel se los prohibía, era un mal ejemplo para Noodle; y – sorprendentemente- le habían hecho caso al americano. Ya tenía suficiente la pobre chica de malas influencias para además sumarle que sus figuras paternas estuviesen puestos todos los días, o eso decía Russ.

 _Neon Forrest_ sonaba fuerte desde la tornamesa y por un momento, las cosas parecen ir bien. 2D se preguntaba si quizás las cosas mejorasen de ahora en adelante entre los dos. Fantaseó con poder volver a Inglaterra; Murdoc se preguntaba si por fin el otro ha sucumbido al síndrome de Estocolmo.

"En Inglaterra no hay tifones ¿sabes Murdoc?" dice de repente 2D mirando el interior de la botella y agitando su contenido, imaginando como estaría el mar en este momento. Las olas de alcohol le produjeron vértigo y prefirió darle mejor un trago antes que imaginarse navegando por ellas.

"No te voy a dejar ir, idiota… deja de insistir" Murdoc tiene echada la cabeza hacia atrás sobre la cama, habiendo encendido un cigarrillo de tabaco sin filtro, dejando salir grandes bocanadas de humo. El porro queda a la mitad sobre el cenicero mientras disfrutan lentamente de la modorra del THC. El menor quiso insistir, pero la verdad temía enfurecer al otro que ya probablemente estaba basalmente de mal humor ante la destrucción de su casa. Si no tenía cuidado, podía enfurecer lo suficiente al bajista como para terminar severamente golpeado. Se rindió, suspirando largo y abrazando sus rodillas mientras tarareaba la canción que sonaba, tomando otro trago. Le recordó a un par de escoceses que había conocido muchos años atrás.

"¿Y esto?" preguntó Murdoc. Había estirado sus manos sobre la cama de 2D, dando con la melódica que había escondido bajo su almohada. 2D se tensó, dejando caer la botella, pero atrapándola antes de que pudiese derramar su contenido.

".. u… una melódica…" dijo con estúpida obviedad. Murdoc entornó los ojos

"Ya sé lo que es… ¿pero por qué la tienes?" una sonrisa despiadada curvó los labios del bajista y 2D tragó saliva, su manzana de Adán bajando y subiendo notoriamente.

"La… la encontré por aquí y… estaba aburrido" no podía dejar de componer, incluso cuando no quería hacerlo. Era una mala costumbre que por mucho que intentara negar a Murdoc hacía de todos modos cuando estaba a solas.

El mayor no pareció perder la compostura, quizás aplacado un poco por el hachís. Jugueteó con las teclas del instrumento, tocando una melodía que 2D no conocía. Miró las teclas un momento y luego se la devolvió con una pequeña sonrisa torcida, muy propia de él. 2D miró el instrumento y en un impulso abrió torpemente la boca.

"Tus canciones no'stan mal" dijo el de cabello azul, cogiendo la melódica y colocando la boquilla en su boca, haciéndola sonar en una escala. Murdoc tomó un sorbo de la botella y soltó una risa ronca.

"por supuesto que no… son brillantes" 2D resoplo en una risa como respuesta "¡Lo son!"

"se me ha'ocurrido un par de cosas… ¿sabes?" Cedió al fin. Se levantó sacando una libreta del desastre de su cuarto "para agregarle a l'canciones de la cinta" le mostró las notas hechas sobre el pentagrama, las anotaciones sobre ellas y las letras que había escrito. Había escuchado una y otra vez la cinta, casi una casualidad que la tuviese en el bolsillo cuando fue raptado y más aún que la hubiese conservado todo ese tiempo. Más de una vez quiso romperla y arrojarla al mar.

Murdoc tomó la libreta y la hojeó, solfeando concentrado la melodía, cogiendo el bajo sobre la cama y rasgando suavemente las cuerdas. Lamentó no haber cogido una guitarra cuando subieron a buscar cosas a los pisos superiores. 2D sostenía la libreta frente a ambos y cantaba indicando cada nota con un dedo.

 _"Up on melancholy hill… There's a plastic tree._ _Are you here with me? Just looking out on the day of another dream…"_ tarareó. Murdoc no pudo evitar sonreír mordaz al volver a escuchar la voz de 2D cantar. Su voz pasaba de ser un horrible y agudo graznido cockney a una dulce voz que, aunque aguda, era masculina "¿Qué t'parece?" dijo sonriendo. Murdoc rio fuerte, sincero, desde el fondo de su pecho haciendo saltar al delgado vocalista.

"Me parece que a pesar de todo lo que te negaste, no eres fiel a tus propias jodidas palabras ¿eh, two-dents?" 2D frunció las cejas sonrojado y estaba a punto de mandarlo al carajo cuando Murdoc volvió a hablar "me gusta… pero le cambiaría algo a la letra" tomó el lápiz y el cuaderno y señalo una estrofa.

 _"If you can't get what you want, and you can't get me_ … sonaría mejor si fuese _but you can get me"_

"aye, suena mejor… me gusta" la sonrisa de 2D era tan grande que incluso las orbitas vacías de sus ojos se achinaron un poco. La magia de componer.

Pasaron varias horas discutiendo las canciones, sumidos en las diferentes letras, sonidos y arreglos teóricos que ya iban planteando; por el momento tenían que contentarse con la melódica y el bajo no conectado. Murdoc se quejaba y gesticulaba ante cada intrusión de 2D mientras que el otro defendía efusivamente sus letras e ideas entre sorbos de ron y caladas de cigarrillos y del porro. Se notaba que la mayoría de las canciones tenían un concepto marítimo, imposible no tenerlo si estaban rodeado de mar por todos lados. Medusas, playas, manatíes y tormentas dominaban las letras de las canciones, con un sonido muy diferente al que había tenido Demon day - quizás era porque solo eran ellos dos, sin Noodle o Russel- por lo que podía notarse claramente la influencia reggae de Murdoc y las melodías cargadas hacia el sintetizador de 2D. El vocalista agradecía realmente que Murdoc no insistiese más en asignarle él el título a las canciones.

Para cuando la tormenta pareció ceder, el ruido de desastre desapareciendo de los pisos superiores, 2D ya estaba bastante puesto, tanto por la priva como por el hachís… sin embargo estaba feliz. Murdoc parecía lleno de energía, caminando por la habitación con cuaderno en mano, discutiendo que voz invitada (secuestrada) podían agregar a alguna canción o cuál canción merecía definitivamente salir como single. 2D soltó una boba risa, primero intentando aguantarla y luego franca, agitando toda su delgada figura e interrumpiendo el plan de Murdoc para raptar a Snoop Dogg.

"¿Qué? ¿Qué te parece tan chistoso, dullard?" exclamó Murdoc con el ceño fruncido, mirando al otro que se sujetaba el estómago. A pesar de su voz amenazante, estaba relajado y podría decirse que hasta cómodo.

"Na'a, Muds…" levantó las manos en un intento de protegerse por si el otro lo tomaba a mal "Solo'stoy feliz" dijo con simpleza, las mejillas sonrojadas por la bebida y la risa "me gusta componer'ontigo cuando eres así" Murdoc demoró un poco en reaccionar, gruñendo algo por lo bajo antes de sentarse en la cama junto al vocalista.

"No aguantas la bebida ¿eh, cockney boy?" le molestó dándole un empujón, al que 2D respondió del mismo modo, quizás por las agallas y la falta de juicio que el ron le hacía a su ya frágil mente. Parecían dos críos empujándose el uno al otro, similar a cómo eran cuando recién se conocieron hasta que, encabronado, Murdoc le empujó demasiado fuerte haciendo caer al chico por el borde de la cama. De espaldas en el suelo 2D volvió a estallar en risas. Quizás Plastic Beach no estaba tan mal.

"Oi ¿estás bien ahí abajo, idiota? Deberías dejar de golpearte la cabeza" Dijo la voz de Murdoc asomándose por el borde de la cama y tendiéndole una mano.

"No hay nada que se pueda seguir dañando…" dijo tomando su mano para ser levantado del suelo, cayendo torpemente en brazos del otro hipando de risa.

"Muy bien grumete… no queremos perderte en alta mar"

"aye, aye capitán" estalló 2D colocando su mano contra su ceja en un saludo que le hizo caer de espaldas sobre la cama sin dejar de reír.

"Ok, recupera tu estabilidad, mate… vamos, 2D" resoplo entre risas el mayor al que el alcohol ya casi no alteraba a estas alturas de su vida, pero la hierba había suavizado un poco. Aun riéndose, 2D se enderezó en la cama sujetándose de los brazos de Murdoc. Sus manos se quedaron un momento ahí, apoyadas en sus antebrazos, interesado por el curioso contraste entre su piel pálida y la verdosa del mayor.

 _"if you cant get what you want, why not come with me?"_ tarareó despreocupadamente, cada vez gustándole más el cambio que el bajista le había hecho a la letra, pero cambiándola otra vez. En algún punto le parecía que ahora sonaba como Murdoc, como lo que le había dicho ya hace un mes en su departamento de Dubai.

"… muy creativo 2D" dijo la rasposa voz del otro, cerca de su oído. Seguía muy cerca, podía sentir el calor del bajista contra él y sin pensar mucho el menor se apoyó la mejilla contra el pecho del otro. Murdoc entorno los ojos, palmeándole la espalda, conciliador. No estaba sorprendido de que el otro no hubiese sido capaz de aguantar tanto alcohol.

 _"lets set out to the sea…"_ 2D se estaba quedando ya dormido, completamente recostado contra el bajista. Debería empujarlo - pensó Murdoc con el ceño muy fruncido cada vez más molesto de ver la cara placida del idiota - arrojarlo de una patada al mar para que fuera alimento de ballena. Pero se recordó cuantas veces antes había sido el vocalista el que tenía que lidiar con su triste borrachera, sacándolo de bares o de una celda. Quizás el pobre idiota merecía un pase libre por hoy, solo esta vez. Se había convencido de componer con él así que bien contaba como un triunfo en lo que a Murdoc respectaba.

"vamos Stu…" masculló levantándolo lo suficiente para tenderlo en la cama "joder, no tenía que hacer esto desde que eras una condenada planta… estoy muy viejo para lidiar con tu patético trasero" lo sermoneó, pero 2D solo balbuceaba o cantaba entre risas borrachas. Logró dejarlo tendido en la cama, deteniéndose un minuto a mirarle el rostro. No estaba mal el estúpido marica de pelo azul, casi una chica si mantenía los ojos entrecerrados. Por eso era él la cara del grupo. "Duérmete…" le ordenó.

Habían pasado solo unos 40 minutos cuando 2D abrió agotado los ojos, aun un poco ebrio; había estado dormitando largo rato, vagamente consiente de que Murdoc seguía tocando música a su alrededor. Sentía hambre y cómo una migraña comenzaba a formarse en su temporal derecho. Entre las sombras de la habitación vio una única luz, quizás la única vela que quedaba. Murdoc estaba sentado en una silla con el bajo en los brazos y un cigarrillo quemándose en el cenicero. Pulsaba suavemente las cuerdas en un ritmo repetitivo pero relajante, 2D lo escuchó cantar

 _"I wish to be forgiven, maybe I never will, this star has left me to take the bitter pill"_ se detuvo un momento, anotando sobre el mismo cuaderno lo cantado, tomando una calada del cigarrillo. Los enormes "ojos" negros de 2D se quedaron fijos en la extraña figura del bajista mostrando un lado raro en él, que quizás sólo salía cuando componía _"that shattered feeling, well the cause of it's a lesson learned… I don't know if a could roll in to the sea again… I don't know if I could do it all again he said, its true"_

No se atrevió a mover un solo músculo, ojos fijos en la figura del bajista mientras tocaba. Reconoció las palabras que le había dicho la vez anterior y se preguntó si hablaba sobre él en esa canción. Descartó esa idea antes de que siquiera terminase de tomar forma. Murdoc volvió a abrir la boca para cantar, pero en vez aplastó con la mano las cuerdas para silenciar el bajo, negando con la cabeza y apagando el cigarrillo.

"No sirve…" masculló tachando lo escrito en el cuaderno

"A mí me gusta…" 2D se sorprendió a si mismo hablando sin darse cuenta, tapándose la boca tan pronto como había hablado.

"Deberías estar durmiendo la borrachera, idiota…" dijo muy poco amigablemente el bajista, furioso de que el otro le hubiese estado mirando furtivamente sin su permiso "o te arrojaré al mar a ver si el agua helada te pone sobrio…" y así de fácil, la camaradería que había flotado en la habitación se había desecho junto el fin de la tormenta. Stuart se tapó el rostro con ambas manos y balbuceó un 'lo siento' antes de darle la espada y cerrar fuertemente los ojos para hacerse el que dormía. Murdoc apagó la vela que había estado usando y, murmurando entre dientes, se acabó la botella de ron dejándola sobre la mesa. El cuerpo completo de 2D se tensó al sentir el peso del otro hundir la cama a su lado. Sin sacarse los zapatos, el bajista se tendió sobre la cama hecha, tapándose los ojos con el antebrazo.

El vocalista se mantenía lejos del otro, mirando por el pequeño espacio que quedada entre la cortina y la ventana como se desdibujaban las figuras de las medusas y los peces en un rayo de luz. Sus pensamientos divagaban y, como cortocircuitos en su mente, la música seguía fluyendo.

 _"Waiting in my room and I lock the door, I watch the coloured animals across the floor"_ no se dio cuenta cuando las palabras empezaron a salir de sus labios, susurradas, pero aun así cantada _"… And I'm looking from a distance, And I'm listening to the whispers, And… oh it ain't the same, when your falling out of feeling and you're… Falling in and caught again"_

Murdoc se quedó congelado en su lugar. Si que tenía agallas el idiota si creía que se iba a escapar de eso sin un golpe en la cara. La verdad era que a 2D poco le importaba, anhelaba cualquier contacto humano en ese horrible pedazo de plástico rosado en el medio del mar. Quizás sí era síndrome de Estocolmo lo que tenía, o borrachera, o franca estupidez, pero en ese momento quería seguir componiendo, quería seguir feliz como había estado hacia unos momentos.

2D se giró, aun sonriendo, con el índice golpeando suavemente el cobertor para seguir el ritmo. Se puso de pie de un salto y se acercó a la libreta olvidada para anotar la nueva estrofa. Murdoc se enderezo presuroso.

"¿Qué crees que haces, 2D?" la voz del bajista era ronca y rasposa. Muy seria. Como si fuese la última advertencia cordial que le iba a dar antes de volarle el resto de los dientes, pero 2D no se inmutó, sin perder la cálida sonrisa de estúpido que le caracterizaba y que se había formado en su rostro al cantar. Buscó la página en cuestión, para poder anotar la letra que acababa de inventar antes de que se escapase de su memoria, cuando se fijó en la desordenada letra del bajista. Había dejado otra estrofa escrita mientras él había estado durmiendo.

 _"I'm caught again in the mystery, you're by my side, but are you still with me? The answer's somewhere deep in it, I'm sorry but you're feeling it. But I just have to tell you that I lov_ "-quiso cantar el vocalista siguiendo la melodía del párrafo anterior, notando que calzaba, pero no pudo terminar la estrofa. Murdoc le cogió del cabello y le echó hacia atrás la cara para obligarlo a que le mirara. Un quejido se escapó de los labios del más delgado levantando los brazos para protegerse de cualquier golpe, dejando caer la libreta.

"¿qué crees que haces?

"nada… ¡nada Murdoc!" gimió tímidamente ¿Era en realidad posible que Stuart fuese lo suficientemente idiota para no notar lo que hacía? A veces dudaba que 2D fuese tan idiota, que sólo lo aparentaba para sacarlo de quicio. Le tomó del rostro, justo debajo del mentón apretándole ambas mejillas, sujetando bruscamente su quijada.

"olvida la estúpida canción…"

"pero…" hipó asustado mirándole con sus enormes ojos vacíos. Estaba asustado, sí, pero más que nada confundido. Era una excelente canción, estaba componiendo con él como quería… entonces ¿por qué estaba tan enojado? Murdoc le empujó lejos, rasgando la hoja del cuaderno y arrugándola, arrojándola en el desastre de la habitación. 2D, sujetando su mentón adolorido, le miró con el ceño fruncido

"¿qui'res que componga co'tigo o no, Murdoc?" le enfrentó, empujándole del pecho y haciéndolo chocar contra la compuerta de la habitación "… no entiendo, y no es porque sea estúpido ¿¡algo te pasa!?" de donde había sacado los huevos para hacerle frente a Murdoc de ese modo, no lo sabía, pero iba a aprovechar el impulso. Le cogió del frente del jersey a puñados, tomando partido de su altura que era la única ventaja que tenía contra él.

"suéltame imbécil o te voy a moler el culo a patadas" le ladró de vuelta el bajista, soltándose con facilidad de las manos del otro, arrojándolo con fuerza lejos de él. Se giró para abrir la puerta y subir a los pisos superiores, pero 2D le tomó de la muñeca haciéndolo girar. Antes de que Murdoc pudiese estampar su puño contra la cara del otro, o el taco de su bota en su estómago, los brazos largos y torpes de 2D le tomaron de los hombros y lo pegaron a su escuálida figura. Stuart se preparó para el golpe.

"¡detén esta mierda, Muds! Volvamos a casa, por favor… solo quiero volver a casa contigo y los chicos" El bajista se paralizó un segundo, sintiendo una amarga sensación en el pecho que vagamente identificaba como culpa "vámonos a casa…"

"… no puedo" murmuró al fin. Había muchas cosas que tenía que arreglar aún, deudas que saldar, culpas que redimir. Había sido una estupidez pensar que iba a ser más fácil con 2D ahí. Pero no era propio de él asumir que se equivocaba.

"¿Cómo no vas a poder? ¿¡en que mierda estás metido, Murdoc!?...puedo ayudarte, mate" gimió el vocalista tomándole con una mano tras el cuello, hablándole con cierta desesperación en la voz. Murdoc frecuentaba malas juntas, quién sabe en qué lío se había metido ahora. Mal que mal, había intentado dispararles un tipo directamente salido de "Duro de Matar" mientras huían de vuelta en el Chevy camaro.

"no puedes, D…" respondió sincero, con un dejo de pesar en la voz. Esquivó su mirada, quitándose las manos del rostro. No aguantaba tanta honestidad, le indigestaba. Aun así, no se echó hacia atrás.

"Muds… "masculló el otro, muy cerca de él, casi tocándose las narices.

Después de todo lo ocurrido, 2D jamás se planteó besar a Murdoc, o que él le besaría. Claro, había pasado en algunas otras ocasiones; entre desafíos, burlas borrachas y miradas reprobatorias de Russ. Siempre en el contexto de una broma, nunca a solas, nunca enserio. Por eso le pareció tan raro estarce besando ahora, de la nada. Sus manos jalando la ropa prestada del bajista para acercarlo hacia sí mismo, los dientes afilados de Murdoc hiriéndole los labios mientras le tiraba del cabello para dejarlo quieto. Soltó un quejido patético cuando la larga lengua del inglés le lamió la oreja, marcándole con sus dientes, sus manos ciñéndose a la espalda del otro.

Y era que hacía muchísimo que le faltaba un polvo, incluso antes de llegar a Plastic Beach, y parecía que al Satanista también. La locura de altamar donde a falta de mujeres, todo agujero servía. Talvez Murdoc padecía su propia versión del síndrome de Estocolmo. 2D retrocedió tropezando con las cosas en el camino, pisando la botella vacía de ron y cayendo torpemente sobre la cama con Murdoc encima. Este se apoyó sobre 2D, presionándolo contra el colchón mientras le levantaba la camiseta a rayas revelando su delgada y huesuda figura.

Todo iba a una velocidad demasiado vertiginosa para que las dos neuronas restantes de la corteza vocalista pudiesen dar órdenes coherentes a su cuerpo; en cambio funcionaba a base de la parte más primitiva de su cerebro que por suerte no se había dañado en los múltiples traumatismos craneales. Sus manos se habían prendado del cinturón del bajista para soltarlo, mientras suspiraba casi melódicamente contra el hombro del mayor, sintiendo la mano del otro acariciándole la entrepierna sobre los pantalones.

La luz volvió de súbito, cegando a ambos por unos segundos antes de verse mutuamente.

2D a torso descubierto, con las manos arañando bajo el jersey de Murdoc. Este le mantenía la cabeza echada hacia atrás al tirarle del cabello, mordiéndole el cuello. Stuart estaba sonrojado, Murdoc respiraba ligeramente agitado. Era innegable a donde iba eso ¿no?

La luz rompió el resto de la magia del espacio creativo. Murdoc se separó de él con un empujón, levantándose de la cama como si de repente hubiese vuelto en si para darse cuenta de que estaba haciendo algo terrible hasta para sus estándares. Gruñó entre dientes algo que 2D no alcanzó a entender y salió a pasó rápido de la habitación sin decirle nada.

2D se quedó mirando el techo un segundo, tardando un poco más en procesar todo lo que había ocurrido. Se levantó lentamente, con la sien derecha pulsándole cada tanto por la jaqueca. Recogió su camiseta colocándosela sin prisa, mirando el cuarto lleno de velas derretidas, botellas de ron y en medio, una hoja arrugada. La recogió.

Había sido una especie de exceso ¿no? De extralimitarse en más de un aspecto. De alcohol, de hachís, de ira, de calentura, incluso de palabras. 2D estiró el papel rasgado y miró la letra desordenada de Murdoc. Tomó el lápiz descartado en el piso y anotó un título provisorio

 _TO BINGE_


End file.
